Engaños Dolorosos
by Molly.M94
Summary: A ella le han arrebatado todo, la identidad y el amor. Pero él le enseñara el ángel que vio hay en ella. A pesar de que ambos, fueron engañados. ONE-SHOT.


Ángel

Que más podía pasarme? Mi vida era de lo peor, si existía un Dios, estoy segura de que me odia. Me quede sin departamento, por alguna razón la gente que me rodea me odia. Yo… ya no podía más. Era la octava vez que lloraba hoy, mi cuerpo no daba más. Estaba cansada, física y emocionalmente. La tarde se acentuaba, era hora de volver, y recoger lo que quedaba de mis cosas, para irme a vivir, no se a dónde. Empezó a llover fuertemente, así que en unos segundos ya estaba empapada.

Entre y recordé sus crueles palabras, _déjame la lleva con el portero, y linda, no te preocupes, saldrás de esta_. Entre por última vez, al departamento que compre con tanto esfuerzo. Y mis ojos no daban crédito a ver a quien menos creí, para allí.

-Alice?-susurro sin podérmelo creer.

-Oh, Isabella… no pensé encontrarte aquí…-dijo con esa voz de fastidio que iba, siempre dirigida a mí.

Iba vestida, con un vestido negro, muy bello, de coctel, en realidad, toda esa familia, era perfecta.

-Vivía aquí-respondí acida.

-Claro…-dijo molesta.

-Que quieres?-pregunte impaciente.

-No seas grosera, solo viene porque queremos tener un detalle, con Tanya, y Edward me conto que ella escribía, así que pensamos en una cita con un editor, para que lea, sus historias, pero no las encuentro. Sera que podrías hacer algo bueno por alguien, por primera vez en tu vida, y ayudarme a buscarlas.

De que rayos hablaba? La historias de Tanya? Hacer algo bueno por ''primera vez''?

-Disculpa?-pregunte iracunda.

-Vamos, no tengo toda la noche.

-Las historia de Tanya?-pregunte incrédula.

-Tu sabes, sobre sus padres muertos… de como enfrento todo…

Siguió hablando pero, no la escuche, tome un montón, de cosas de las cajas de mudanza, las puse en mi bolso. Y tome mi móvil. Marque el número que necesitaba. Nos los deje hablar, solo cuando contestaron hable.

-Sé que, para ustedes no soy nada, pero les pido, que hagan algo bueno por mí, solo por esta vez, vayan la mansión Cullen, hay algo que deben saber…-colgué antes.

Luego, volví a marcar, pero ahora a un destinario distinto. Gracias al cielo contesto.

-Podrías hacer algo bueno por mí, e ir a la mansión Cullen, seria de mucha ayuda, a pesar de todo.-e igualmente colgué.

Alice me observaba, caminando enojada por toda la casa.

-Se puede saber que rayos haces?-dijo.

-Llévame a la mansión, debo hablar con Tanya…

-Oye no creo que sea lo más indicado…

-O me llevas tú, o me voy sola, igualmente llegare.

Me miro unos segundos, y asintió. Salimos en silencio, ella me miraba curiosa. Su mirada, al igual que la de su familia, era enojada, pero en el fondo había pesar. El mismo pesar, que a veces demostraba Edward.

Estaciono, y me baje enfurecida. Entre a la mansión, con ella, pisándome los talones. Allí estaban todos, la gran familia Cullen, con mi perfecta prima Tanya. La gente me observo entrar, obviamente, todos estaban de traje de coctel, y yo con ropa barata y rota. El pianista, también se detuvo, para observarme.

Los ojos esmeralda y perfectos de Edward, me miraron asombrados. Todos me miraban enojados.

Minutos después, sentí que las personas que yo necesitaba presentes, habían llegado. Mis tíos y Jacob .

Tanya abrió los ojos como platos. Y Carlisle se acercó molesto a mí.

-Que haces aquí, y quienes son ellos?-casi me grito-Lo mejor es que te marches…

-No, me voy a ir, hasta que Tanya, me de unas respuestas…

-Isabella creo que mejor lo hablamos en privado…-dijo nerviosa.

-No.-dije molesta.

Emmet y Jasper se acercaron, seguramente para sacarme a la fuerza.

-No me voy a ir, hasta que me expliquen…-dije retándolos.

Mire a Tanya.

-Por qué Alice estaba en MI departamento, buscando MIS historia, diciendo que son tuyas?

Ella no respondió.

-Caíste bajo…-dije.

-Oye!-grito Rosalie a la defensiva.-Mejor cállate!

-No! Me canse, me case de ser la buena de la historia y dejar que me pisoteen, y no hacer nada!

Todos me miraban con burla.

-Las historias son mías! Yo estudia Literatura-saque el diploma y se lo lance a Tanya.-Te robaste mis historias, les hiciste creer que tú las habías escrito cuando la verdad, es que en tu vida has tocado un libro.

Edward abrió los ojos y la miro, esperando respuesta.

-Que creías, que los libros eran del departamento, eran de ella? Pues mala suerte, son míos.-Le respondí, a lo que Tanya no decía nada.

-Yo soy la maldita huérfana, de la historia, yo fui la que tuvo que salir sola adelante. Ellos…-dije señalando a mis tíos.-son los padres de Tanya, ellos son mis tíos.

Un ''Oh'' colectivo se oyó. Me voltee a mis tíos.

-Su perfecta hija, los negó, solo para casarse con un Cullen, a punta de levantar lastima a mi costa.-Mi tía Carme, estaba llorando.

-Los negó, ella solo se interesa por ella. Lo ha hecho durante toda su vida. Y ustedes, siempre la creyeron un ángel, un ángel maltratado por un demonio, o sea yo, porque todo lo que ella les dijo, lo creyeron, cuando mis padres murieron, viví, con ustedes, y jamás me demostraron cariño, o que les importaba, porque Tanya les hizo creer, que yo la maltrataba cuando la única verdad, es que ella me maltrataba y me hacía sufrir.

Tanya me miraba, todavía sin decir nada. Todos estaban cayados. Mis tíos lloraban.

-Me canse, me canse de ti!-le grite a Tanya.-Mentiste, me has quitado todo lo que yo quería, todos mis novios, te casaste con mi prometido-dije señalando a Jacob, que había llegado con mis tíos.

-Te lo dijo?-le grite a Edward-Estuvo casada, con mi prometido, mi novio de 10 años. Te lo presento, se llama Jacob Black.

Jacob me miraba con dolor.

-Mi adorada prima, se escapó con mi prometido y se casaron. Luego después de 2 años, Tanya me busco, diciéndome que Jacob la maltrataba.

-Eso es mentira, ella me fue infiel!-grito Jacob.

-Jacob era tu prometido?-dijo mi tío Eleazar.

-Sí, alguna vez se hubieran interesado por mí, lo hubieran sabido-dije con lágrimas.

-Y no te basto?-le dije, ella parecía hecha de hielo-Cuando, me vuelvo a enamorar, me lo quitas. Me enamore de Edward, en aquella fiesta de tu ''mejor amiga'' Rosalie, nos conocimos, y me beso…

Edward me miraba con dolor.

-Me besaste-dije mirándolo-Y dijiste que fue maravilloso, luego, mi teléfono ''misteriosamente'' sonó, y Salí a buscar a Tanya, cuando volví, me miraste molesto y fingiste no conocerme, Tanya nos presentó y dijo que era un Cullen, allí entendí, que yo era muy insignificante a tu lado…-unas lágrimas salieron, traicioneras.

-No digas eso…-susurro con dolor.

-Acaso no es cierto?-dije.

-Ten-tire las hojas, donde estaban mis historias, a la cara de Tanya-disfrútalas, seguramente, a el editor, le encantaran, agradece a tu nueva familia el regalo, porque los ahorros que tenía, que te di para comprar la ropa nueva porque según tú, tu armario no encajaba con esta familia, esos ahorros, eran para pagar un editor. Tal vez te vuelvas famosa con ellos… aprovéchalos.

-Toda mi vida, fui una fracasada, tú te encargaste de que lo fuera, y de que fuera miserable. Y aparentemente, lo seguiré siendo. Tú te quedaste con todo, te quedaste con Edward, posiblemente hoy te iba a proponer matrimonio. Te quedaste con el departamento que tanto trabajo me costó comprar, me demandaste, según tu porque yo no iba a dormir, por lo que tenías prioridad, a la hora de ser propietaria. Pero sabes que, recuerda por que no iba a dormir, no iba, porque trabajaba, para mantenernos, ya que tu no hacías nada! Yo pagaba los servicios, yo aseaba el departamento, yo lo pague. Pero ahora que te casaras con Edward, de seguro te mantendrá.

Los Cullen me miraban con la mandíbula abierta.

-Bella…-dijo Esme con los ojos vidriosos, era la primera vez que se mostraba amable y me llamaba así.

-Oh, lo siento señora Cullen, si arruine se fiesta. Ya me voy. Desapareceré, como lo hice cuando Jacob y Tanya se casaron, solo para que estuvieran ''cómodos''. Desapareceré de sus vidas, para que cuando salga de aquí, la pobre Tanya, diga algo como que estoy loca, y todos la perdonen.

Para el momento, mi cara estaba bañada de lágrimas.

Mire a mis tíos.

-Lamento, haber sido una maldita carga para ustedes con la muerte de mis padres, lamento que les siguiera hablando a ustedes y a su hija, solo porque eran la única familia que me quedaba, porque a términos, no eran una familia, una familia te quiere, y ustedes jamás me demostraron nada de cariño.

Me voltea a los Cullen, y empecé con cada uno.

-Emmet y Jasper, lamento jamás haber sido de su agrado.

-Rosalie, tú fuiste la más cruel, no dejabas ningún momento, para lanzarme un comentario ponzoñoso, sabes algo, tal vez sea mi turno de ser cruel, tu mejor amiga Tanya, la que tanto defendiste, era la otra de Royce.-esta me miro y se atacó a llorar, me miro arrepentida.

Ella salía con Royce King, pero terminaron, porque este la engañaba, y con quien más que con Tanya.

-Ten-le tendí las cartas que encontré con lo de mi mudanza, eran entre Royce y Tanya.

Ni siquiera las miro, las dejo caer, y se cubrió el rostro.

-Señor Cullen, lamento no ser perfecta, lamento, ser alguien fuera de lugar para ustedes.-dije y el abrió los ojos, ya que esto último, fue de una conversación, que escuche, que mantenía con su esposa.

-Señora Cullen, lamento que haya tenido que recibirme en su casa, a pesar de que no quería, pero igual agradezco, que me recibiera.-eso también fue de la conversación con su esposo, decía que no quería ni verme, ahora ella lloraba.

-Alice, nunca entendí que paso, cuando nos conocimos me trataste bien, creí que tal vez podríamos ser amigas, incluso te confesé que estaba enamorada de tu hermano, tanto que te alegraste, pero después pasaste a odiarme, al igual que el resto, creo que ahora entiendo que fueron envenenados por Tanya…-ahora fue su turno para llorar.-Ten-le entregue unos zapatos que me había prestado, porque, obviamente yo no tenía, muchos, y los que tenía estaban viejos. Fue una de las pocas cosas amables que había hecho por mí.

Me voltee y mire a Edward, este se acercó a mí, avergonzado.

-Lamento, haberte amarte tan intensamente como lo hago, porque jamás hiciste nada para merecértelo.-le dije fría, el bajo la mirada, pálido-Son tal para cual, ella si encaja en tu mundo, yo solo soy la pobre y humillada huérfana, que cambiaste, la elegiste a ella, estas pagando el precio.

-Jake-lo llame-lamento si alguna vez te quise, tú fuiste el que menos lo mereció. No mereciste ni una de las lágrimas que te llore…-este miraba a Tanya con odio.

Me acerque a Tanya.

-Te perdone, siempre perdone el daño que me hiciste porque era mi prima, porque te quería, me importabas, pero ya no. Tienes lo que quisiste, y no entiendo porque quieres más, tenías familia, tenías belleza, tenía a todos a tu lado, tienes a Edward, que es maravilloso, tienes, lo que siempre me fue negado a mí, amor-sollocé, y todos me miraron con lastima-Te respete, te apoye, y te cuide, cuando botabas a mis ex novios y ellos me buscaban, como maldito plato de segunda mesa, les dije que no, por respeto a ti, cuando estabas con Edward en MI departamento, les di privacidad, me quedaba en la calle hasta que él salía, y se iba a su casa. No mereces nada de lo que tienes…

Me voltee y los mire a todos, llorando.

-Lamento haberlos conocido, porque francamente yo no merecía, sufrir más, y ustedes no me trajeron nada más que dolor. Y saben que, a pesar de que no lo pidieron, a pesar que para ustedes no vale, porque cuando salga de aquí, me olvidaran, y me recordaran, como la idiota, que hizo un escándalo en la fiesta, y que le tienen lastima, ya que lo más posible es que me vea ridícula, aquí llorando y toda mojada, aventando cosas. A pesar de todo esto, los perdono. Perdono el dolor que me causaron, perdono el hecho de siempre mostrarse tan amorosos con todos, menos conmigo…

La gente me miraba apenada. Me acerque de nuevo a Tanya. Le arranque mi camafeo, en el cual estaban las fotos de mis papá.

Ella dio un respingo.

-Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel-sollocé-Sabes Tanya, cuando te di el vestido de mi mamá, siempre supe que te vería hermosa-dije señalando su vestuario-lo único que me duele, es que lo hayas cortado-dije llorando al ver el vestido favorito de mi mamá, o lo que quedaba de él, ya que la maldita lo había mandado ''arreglar'', en el cuerpo de esa bruja.

-Eddie…-sollozo con su asquerosa voz nasal. Seguramente la muy cínica, esperaba que los Cullen la consolaran, la defendieran y me echaran.

Pero, todos la miraban, como si no la conocieran, la miraban como el monstro que era.

Me di la vuelta, pero me devolví, y me acerque a Edward.

-La chica de la que te enamoraste, la chica luchadora, que estudio literatura, la chica que leía clásicos, la chica que ella te hizo creer que era, en realidad, era yo-sollocé.

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe-contesto.

Y me fui, con la cabeza en alto, con todas miradas sobre mí.

Estaba sola, de nuevo, caminado, lejos de esa mansión. Tal vez pensaran, que parecía una quinceañera haciendo un berrinche, pero, la verdad es que lo hice por recuperar mi orgullo, mi dignidad.

-Bella…-era la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

No lo mire, y seguí caminado. Me detuvo y me jalo del brazo, pegándome a su pecho.

-Déjame Edward, de verdad, yo misma me busque este dolor, yo no debí buscar lo que no merezco, tal vez pido mucho.

-Bella…

-Discúlpame con tu familia, por el bochornoso monologo.

-Ven conmigo…-pidió.

-Estás loco…

-Yo te ignore, porque el día de la fiesta, Tanya me dijo mentiras, me engaño, me dijo… mejor dicho, se describió a sí misma.

-Me robo mi identidad, mis sueños…-solloce de nuevo.

-Me amas?

-Siempre lo hice, desde que te conocí, te amé, incluso, con tus malos tratos, no deje de amarte… Me rompiste el corazón tantas veces, me besaste en esa fiesta, y me fui unos minutos, al volver, estabas en sus brazos…

-Yo también te amo, siempre te amé, pero me negaba a creer que yo amara a alguien tan malo y cruel, como me hicieron creer que eras.

-Déjame ir… no me mientas más…

-No te miento, te amo, y le agradas a mi familia, pero nos negábamos a sentir, ese cariño, porque no pensábamos que lo merecieras, pensamos que eras, mala…

Sin dejarme responder, me beso, y sin darme cuenta, les respondí el beso, con las misma pasión, con la que ataco mis labios.

-Te amo…-susurro-perdóname, perdona todo el daño causado, tu mereces todo mi vida y más, eres mi ángel…

-Así me llamaste cuando nos conocimos-dije sobre sus labios.

-El día que fui tuyo.

-Y yo tuya…

Nos volvimos a besar.

-Vamos a casa…-musito.

-Y tu familia? Y la fiesta? Y Tanya?-pregunte asustada.

-Tanya se fue, bastante humillada, sola, tus tíos y el tal Jacob, ignoraron sus suplicas de perdón, al igual que nosotros, mamá la echo. Todos estamos arrepentidos, y sentimos lo que te hicimos…

Después de muchos ruegos, accedí a volver con él

Al llegar, los Cullen nos esperaban. Después de casi 2 horas, de llantos, y disculpas. Descubrí, que en realidad, no era culpa de ellos, Tanya los engaño, como a mí, y descubrí, que realmente estaban arrepentidos.

Me llevaron a una habitación, grande y hermosa, decorada en tonalidades doradas.

-Bella, descansa, ha sido un día muy agitado.-dijo Alice.

-Gracias Alice-de repente me abrazo.

-Lamento mucho lo que te hice… eres una buena persona, gracias por perdonarnos-le devolví en abrazo.

Cansada me recosté en la cama, pero sentí que alguien me observaba. Abri los ojos, encontré a Edward sentado en la cama, mirándome.

-Que haces?-pregunte, sentándome.

-Estas en mi cuarto…

-Oh, yo lo siento…-me levante, pero él no me dejo.

-En realidad, yo les dije que te instalaran aquí, para tenerte para mí.

-Qué?

-Muévete un poco.

Así lo hice, y se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome.

-Tengo suerte, de que me ames-susurro en mi cuello.

-Gracias a Dios, tuve el valor, de enfrentarme a Tanya…

-Eres un ángel, y eres mía…

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti.

-Promete que estarás conmigo, prométeme que todo estará bien, que me cuidaras, que junto a ti, ya no habrá más dolor.

-Lo prometo, solo si, siempre te quedas a mi lado.

-Lo prometo… Gracias por perdonarme

-Te amo tanto, que no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, no quiero perderte.

-Ni yo a ti. Lo que hiciste con mi familia, fue muy noble…

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

**Chica, un nuevo One-shot, díganme que les parece, mañana subo el epilogo de**_** Lo que nos unio**_**, y un nuevo cap de **_**Casate conmigo…**_


End file.
